Wishes Do Come True
by Ginevra Dean
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS What would happen if Kyo suddenly got a fairy godmother? Well, enter Lilac, the godmother and her five assistants, Flutter, Flute, Pasdechat, Grape, and Wave. They're here to help Kyo, weather or not he likes it.
1. Meeting Lilac

**_A/N: I was reading a fanfiction by Kate Keystone called Life as an Orange Cat and came up with this idea. It's kinda weird but here it goes! (There are smacks of Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella in here.)

* * *

_Wishes Do Come True  
Chapter One**  
  
Kyo sat on the roof of Shigure's house. His life was miserable. Tohru had just confessed that she was in love with Yuki, even though she was still the only Year of the Cat Fanclub. Yuki always beat Kyo at everything. Kyo almost wished he could die instead of put up with the pain of living. Truth be told, if he didn't beat Yuki at something, he would be locked up when he graduated high school. He could just see it, the minute graduation was over, being dragged of to a cage in the middle of the Sohma compound.  
  
There was a school dance coming up that Kyo wished he could take Tohru to, but knew she would want to be with her _boyfriend_. Every time Kyo thought of Yuki, it made him want to vomit. Disgusting rat! Somehow managed to foil him at everything! Him and his tricks!  
  
Eventually, Kyo fell asleep staring at the stars, wishing Tohru loved him, just as a shooting star passed through the sky.  
  
**()()  
**  
"Kyo! Kyo! Honey, you need to take better care of yourself! You fell asleep on the roof again!"  
  
Kyo woke up in a bed in a strange place he had never seen before. There was a young woman sitting in a chair beside his bed.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, still a little drowsy.  
  
"Why, I'm Lilac. I'm your fairy godmother."  
  
"Wait, did you say fairy GODMOTHER?!?!" asked Kyo.  
  
"Uh huh. Now lets get down to business. You have five other fairy godmothers. Lets see, Flutter, Grape, Wave, Pasdechat, and Flute."  
  
"Okay, this is weird."  
  
"I'm the Lilac Fairy, Flutter's the Fairy of the Song Birds, Grape's the Fairy of the Golden Vine, Wave's the Fairy of the Crystal Fountain, Pasdechat is the Fairy of the Enchanted Garden, and Flute is the Fairy of the Woodland Glade."  
  
"Wait, did I just step into Sleeping Beauty or something like that?"  
  
"No, well, okay. We are best known for fixing up Aurora with whats-his-name. But we are your fairy god mothers, too. Don't worry, we have a plan."  
  
"Do I have to go to sleep for 100 years or something like that?"  
  
"Of course not! Oh, but don't worry, you don't have to deal with Carabosse either."  
  
"Cara-who?"  
  
"Carabosse. God darn it, Kyo you've seen the Disney version. There are no Flora, Fauna, and Maryweather, and Carabosse is the equivilent of Maleficent."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what's this about the girl, Tohru?"  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
"Come now Kyo, we do have a plan."  
  
"Go enact it somewhere else."  
  
"Alright then." With that Lilac flicked her wand and sent Kyo flying back to his roof. Then she laughed. He was going to have help weather he wanted it or not.

* * *

**A/N: _I'm sorry it's a little short, but I hope you like the first chapter. I put my heart and soul into it! Okay, not really, but enjoy anyway. R&R!!!_**


	2. Woken Up In A Hospital

**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Fruits Basket. I am just a humble little servant to Ivy who has been comanding me to write this story forever. (Just Kidding!) I do however own Flute, Ivy (Pasdechat), Flutter, Grape, Lilac, and Wave._**

* * *

Wishes Do Come True

by Kagura Tora

Chapter 2: Woken Up in a Hospital

* * *

When Kyo woke up the next morning, he found Tohru's face right there.  
  
"Wah!" he yelled as he jumped.  
  
"Finally, you're up!" Tohru exclaimed, relief written all over her face. Just as she said that, a nurse walked into the room. She had ivy vines woven into her hair.  
  
"Hi! You must be Tohru Honda. Kyo will be free to go in a minute. I just have to do a check up on his condition. Could you leave for a second?"  
  
Tohru left the room, a little worried about the curse, but quite sure Kyo could handle himself.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Ivy," replied the nurse. "At least, that's the name I use now. I hate my real name. It's too french and is also the name of a dance step. Love to dance though."  
  
"What's your real name?" asked Kyo. This nurse didn't actually seem to be doing anything. Just talking.  
  
"Pasdechat. It means 'step of the cat' apparently. I'm only partially fond of cats. I really like birds better. But I hate Flutter. It's always birds this and birds that. Man it drives me crazy. What are you looking at?" she snapped the last sentence.  
  
"Pasdechat? As in one of the six crazy people suppodedly looking after my 'well-being'?" Kyo questioned her.  
  
"Just so you know, I'm on your side. I think that if you don't want our help we shouldn't help."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"But the others are trying to 'help' anyway."  
  
"Tell them if they want to help anyone, it should be Kagura."  
  
"Kagura? The crazy one that's in love with you? But wouldn't that put you on the line?"  
  
"No. She needs mental help."  
  
"Oh. Well, I can check, but we may be forced to stay with you cause out of the two choices, you're probably the more miserable case." Then they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Ivy asked politely.  
  
"Pasdechat, it's me, Lilac."  
  
"Hang on a sec!" then she whispered to Kyo, "Not a single word about this conversation, do you hear me?" Kyo simply nodded his head.  
  
Then Ivy flung out her hand, palm facing the door. A flood of light green light flowed from her hand and pulled open the door. Lilac came in the room, dragging a confused Tohru behind her.  
  
"Hey, this girl wants to know when he can be brought home," Lilac told Ivy.  
  
"Um, in two minutes, okay?" Lilac nodded and went with the girl to the waiting room. Lilac pulled the door shut with a burst of violet light.  
  
"She is the only person in the world who will ever get away with calling me that!" Kyo heard Ivy hiss under her breath.  
  
"Why am I in the hospital, anyway?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Oh, that was Lilac's fault. For some reason she decided to send you home the long way. So you got stuck in a coma for a week. It was the next morning that Tohru decided to check up on you, found you asleep on the roof, and tried to wake you up. You wouldn't wake up so she got worried and called Hatori who brought you to the hospital. I was allowed to work in hospital staff when I said that I was your cousin on your mom's side and already knew about the curse."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So! How about some healing tea and then a trip home?" Ivy said, a spool of light green magic swirling in her hand like a tray before a small cup of tea appeared. She handed him the cup, and he obediently drank it. Then Ivy helped him get off the bed and sent him with his clothes into the bathroom. A minute later, Kyo came out of the bathroom to find that Tohru was once again back, apparently of her own accord this time, and not some nosy fairy.  
  
"Now, if you want to talk about getting back at the other five, you can call me up any time!" She handed Kyo a card that said:  
  
Ivy Fairy of the Enchanted Garden 555-2222 2 Sleeping Lane Faerie, Gluttenburg  
  
"Thanks," muttered Kyo. Then he and Tohru walked out of the room.  
  
"What other five?" Tohru asked him.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Tohru gave Kyo a skeptical look, which she almost never did.  
  
Meanwhile, Ivy was following Kyo's orders to help Kagura. She had soon discovered that Kyo just thought Kagura had mental problems. Since they already had a strand of Kyo's hair to start the quilt, and they had a strand of Tohru's, Ivy snuck a strand of Kagura's hair, whispering to her that everything would soon be alright. She then went the the house where the were working on the quilt, which was a sixth house on the street, and replaced Tohru's hair with Kagura's. No one noticed a thing. 


	3. Of Fish Rolls and Muffins

**Wishes Do Come True  
  
by Kagura Tora  
  
Chapter Three**

* * *

Saturday morning woke Kyo up at 3:00 in the morning. Kyo was not a happy camper with that. He also felt kind of different, like something had changed. Then he felt like he was being watched. That's when he heard a doorbell. He got up out of bed and walked downstairs.  
  
Ivy stood at the door, and she was upset. Kagura found out what she had done, and had at first been happy, then realized that Kyo could be a completely different person if someone did something like that. She wanted the same Kyo, she just wanted him to love her. Whe Kyo answered the door, she explained the situation, and how Kagura's view comprimised everything. Kyo just stared at the usually light hearted fairy. It was then that Ivy noticed that the other five fairies had already cast the spell. Kyo was a little more than concerned about the situation. Ivy suddenly had a smile on her face. She turned and said, "I've figured it all out, then with a flick of her wand, disappeared.

* * *

Ding, dong.  
  
"Good morning everyone! I though I would come by for a visit! I have muffins cause I thought Tohru might want a break! Oh yeah! I have fish rolls too! They're really good! My friend Ivy gave me the recipe and I thought I'd have Kyo try it!" Kagura's voice rang through the house as she let herself in. Then Kyo poked his head around the corner. "You have what?" he asked. Kagura's face brightened at the sight of Kyo's face. "I have fish rolls. Salmon and cod. Here try some!" Kyo snatched the small container containing the fish rolls away from Kagura and opened them. The smell of the fish was overwhelming Kyo's senses.  
  
Shigure walked into the dining room to see Kagura politely chewing on a blueberry muffin watching Kyo eat fish rolls. He raised an eyebrow then snuck off to his study to grab a camera. Then as quietly as possible he snuck back in and took a picture of the two of them. Except when he came back, it was an even more oportune moment. Kagura was now resting her head on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo was ignoring her and eating the fish rolls. That's when Yuki, who was still half asleep walked down the stairs, a bright cheerful Tohru prodding him to keep moving. When Tohru turned the corner, she stopped prodding Yuki, surprised at the sight before her. Then she started to giggle. That woke Yuki up.  
  
"What?" asked Yuki. Tohru pointed to the dinning room. Yuki began to laugh. Finally, Shigure couldn't contain it anymore. He was practically rolling on the ground laughing. Kagura picked her head up off Kyo's shoulder and asked, "What?" All this laughing was getting on her nerves. Kyo was just glaring at everyone, but knowing better than to speak with food in his mouth, she continued to chew on the fish roll.  
  
"You guys never got along like that so well," explained Yuki, "It's just kind of weird!"  
  
"Oh. You're laughing cause we've learned to get along?" asked Kagura.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think you guys are weird," she replied. Shigure was still rolling around on the floor, while Tohru was grabbing her sides from laughing too hard. Then Kagura remebered her muffins. "I brought some homemade muffins over if you want some. There's strawberry and blueberry."  
  
"Strawberry?" asked Tohru, surprised.  
  
"Uh huh," reponded Kagura.  
  
"I love strawberry!"  
  
So went the rest of the morning. But it was what happened a little later that will help you understand what goes on in the next chapter.  
  
"Kagura, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Sure, Kyo," she replied.  
  
"I was wondering, well, I was wondering if you might, maybe, like to go out tomorrow night?" Kagura looked at him in shock.  
  
"Um...uh..."

* * *

**_HAHAHA! Evil writer! You won't know her response until the next chapter! I promise to update soon! That's why I published this chapter before FRIDAY RUSH!_**


	4. Fear

_**Wishes Do Come True**_

_**by K. R. Yuy**_

_**Chapter Four: Fear**_

* * *

_"I was wondering, well, I was wondering if you might, maybe, like to go out tomorrow night?"_

The entire room stood shock still. Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki were staring at Kyo as if he had 27 heads. Kagura was looking at him like she was wide eyed and dreaming. "You want to... to... go on a... DATE?" Their eyes never left one another as the seriousness of the situation surrounded them. A DATE? THIS WAS RIDICULOUS! KYO AND KAGURA ON A DATE?

Well, there had been that one time, but Kyo had gone unwillingly, and it had been a double date to see the newest Mogeta movie. But that was beyond the point. Kyo was ASKING KAGURA on a date... not the other way around.

"No."

And a freeze frame occurred.

* * *

Ivy lept out infront of the screen at this point. "Do you realize what this MEANS? It means that if ANY of you reading this so much as THINK about telling and of the other five... I will lose my JOB! So you all can not tell a SOUL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" 

And with that, the fan fiction continued.

* * *

Tohru gazed haphazardly up at Kyo from her spot on the ladder. Kyo was lying on the roof, gazing at the sky. Life hadn't gone on as planned... Kyo had been shocked, and had mysteriously disappeared afterwords, followed by his posse of kittens. Kagura, had looked hurt by something, but Tohru wasn't quite sure what. 

Tohru watched him... something about Kyo had changed. She just couldn't lay her finger on it. But perhaps it was for the better.

A single tear rolled down Honda Tohru's cheek, before she lost consciousness.


End file.
